Fate: Love Story
by KashinaKairi
Summary: A compilation of one shots pairing various Servants with Masters(existing and OC). Many many lemons can be found here.
1. Queen of Conquerers

"The Holy Grail War is an opportunity for seven Masters to compete with Seven Servants in order to have their wish granted by an omnipotent wish granted, The Holy Grail. Over the centuries many Wars have taken place and remained a mystery to most of the world. But not all Wars end in a wish. Many end with tragedy and death, with no wish being being granted."

Ellie Castleman sighed as she shut the book in front of her. "Absolutely useless." She sighed as she spun her chair away from her desk. "To think that is the best book about the history of the Grail War."

"It's better than this one." Ellie looked over at her servant, Rider. The red haired teen put the book back on the shelf of the small bookcase. His master was no older than himself, but she had a large shelf of books in her bedroom. "A list of all past Masters and Servants. My older form was in one of the first five wars."

"That one is a rider as well, correct?" Ellie tilted her head to the side as she tried to picture what Alexander would look like as an adult.

Alexander nodded. "Iskander, King of Conquerers." He chuckled as he walked over to his master. "I'm sorry your stuck with me. I'm just a kid compared to him."

Ellie frowned as her servant made a depressed face. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. "You're enough for me. We're already almost done this war. We just have Saber, Lancer, and Caster left. Then we get our wish." It had been almost a week since the war had started and they had been fighting to stay alive. She was very grateful to have Alexander, she wasn't sure if any of the other servants would have worked out for her. "I'm glad it was you I summoned."

Alexander wrapped his arms around his master's waist. They were around the same height, and she seemed to take to watching over him since she was more familiar with this era. He took a deep breath as his chin settled onto her shoulder, she always smells of peaches. "I'm happy you summoned me too."

Ellie felt a shiver run through her body as Alexander spoke softly by her ear. This was the closest she had been to Alexander. Before it had just been healing him after a difficult fight against Assassin. She let out a sigh as his warm body pressed against her, it felt like he was reflecting the sun. She loved his warmth. "Don't leave me."

Alexander blinked at the odd request from his master. "I'm not going anywhere master. I'm bound to serve you until the end of this war." His master only tightened her grip on him. "Ellie?"

"I don't want to lose you." Ellie spoke up as she tried to blink away tears. "I know it's your duty to fight for me, even die if need be, but I don't want that. I just want you to stay by my side." She sniffled softly, trying not to make a sound. "When Assassin stabbed you...I blanked...I couldn't move on from that moment. I was so scared of losing you." She took a deep breath to bring her emotions into check before she leaned back and looked at Rider. "Alexander, I'm in love with you."

Alexander blinked in shock. He had had a wife when he had been alive, but this felt different. His wife had been dear to him and he had honored her, but he felt so much closer with his master-with his Ellie. He brought his hand up, holding Ellie's blushing cheek in it. "I love you too." He leaned in, pressing his lips against Ellie's soft lips. Her raspberry lipgloss adding to her own natural sweetness.

Ellie felt her head floating as Alexander kissed her. And when he did it again she couldn't help the small moan that bubbled out of her throat. One of his hands held her face while the other one was still wrapped around her waist, pinning her to him. Her hands crept up his neck, drawing a moan from him, and buried themselves in his soft red hair. She was so happy.

Alexander had trouble parting from her, but they both needed air. He rested his forehead against hers as they both gasped for breath. "Ellie." He spoke her name as though it was a prayer. "My Ellie." A new shade of blush covered her cheeks as he spoke, but she never looked away from him. "Can I make you mine?"

Ellie could feel something start to poke at her stomach, it was half of the reason for her blush. She was surprised how calm she felt. She had never done something like this before, she was only 16. She gave Alexander a smile as her hand caressed his cheek. "I would like that."

In an instant his lips were on hers again. His hands messaging her body as she kept her arms around his neck. Ellie moaned as his tongue slid in between her lips. Her jaw relaxed as her own tongue began to dance with his.

Alexander slid one hand down one of er legs to her thigh, pulling it up and placing it around his waist. He held onto her as he did the same with her other leg, holding her up with his strength. "Aren't I heavy?" Ellie asked between kisses in a breathless voice.

Alexander let out a small chuckle as he turned and laid her down on the bed, peppering her face with kisses the entire time. "Not at all. I could carry you all day. You give me strength. Far more strength than I could ever need." He kissed her again, tasting every bit of her mouth.

Ellie's hands moved down from Alexander's soft hair, feeling his well built shoulders and chest. "Your armor...take it off." She ordered while gasping for air. In a burst of golden light Alexander had removed his armor. He hovered above her in a tight, black top and a pair of small black shorts that outlined his erect member perfectly. Ellie felt something leak from between her legs as she stared at Alexander's body.

Alexander felt himself blush under Ellie's gaze. "Will this satisfy you, Master?"

"Are you satisfied, Rider?" Ellie countered as her eyes returned to Alexander's clear maroon eyes.

After a short moment, Alexander shook his head. "I want to see more of you." His hand trailed up her body, sliding under her shirt. "Can I take it off?" Ellie arched her back, allowing the knit top slide up. Once it was at her neck she pulled it off, discarding it. "Your skin is so smooth, not a mark on it." Alexander spoke mostly to himself as his hand mapped out the new skin that had been revealed.

Ellie tried her hardest not to move too much, but her mana was making her restless. She felt so hot all of a sudden, but she had just taken her shirt off. Her eyes followed Alexander as he moved down her body, kissing a burning trail towards her jeans. "So hot..." She commented breathlessly.

Alexander looked up as his hand traced along the edge of Ellie's pants. "Shall I remove these then? I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." Ellie nodded and he proceeded to button her pants. He slid his hand between the denim and her body, easing the garment off of her legs, pulling her socks off as he discarded the piece of clothing. "Anything else you want me to remove?"

Ellie felt her cheeks redden as she spoke. "E-everything else." She noticed Alexander stare at her in surprise. She covered her face. "You don't have-" She stopped as her hands were pulled away.

"Don't hide from me, Ellie." Alexander spoke before kissing her gently. "I was just surprised. You were so cute and I wanted to remember that face." He sat back and peeled his top off of his body. He chuckled as Ellie's hands traced the edges of his muscles. "Do you like what you see?"

Ellie nodded as she marveled at Alexander's body. He was supposedly the same age as her, but he was so much different. She guessed this is what growing up in different eras resulted in. She gave a small squeak as Alexander rolled them over, leaving her on top of him. "I...I don't know what to do." Ellie could feel more liquid dripping into her panties and something twitching between her butt cheeks.

Alexander let out a deep breath as he tried to contain himself, he felt like he was about to rip his own skin apart. "Explore." He managed to say between pants.

Ellie looked down at Alexander, wondering where to start. She curiously reached towards his chest, tracing lines until she reached his pecks. She bit her lips as she rubbed his nipples, wondering if they felt like her own. She was surprised to feel that they were hard. Alexander let out a throaty moan from beneath her. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah...it does." Alexander spoke, stopping himself from taking control. "Do you want to feel?" He slowly sat up, sliding her further down his body. He groaned as she settled herself on top of his erection. He pulled his mind back into focus as he unclipped her bra. "Here." Took each of her breasts into his hands, they fit so perfectly. He kneaded them gently before rubbing his thumbs over the little pink peaks. "How does that feel?"

Ellie couldn't focus on a single feeling. His hands on her breasts were so warm and gentle. This thumbs rubbing over her hardening nipples were sending shivers down her spine. But it was the piece of him nestled between her legs that was drawing most of her attention. It's hard length pushing her panties further into her wetness and the throbbing was driving her wild. "Alexander, stop teasing me."

Alexander chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was teasing." He spoke before pressing his lips to her breast, suckling on one of her nipples. Ellie moaned as she leaned back, trying to escape some of the sensation. Alexander pulled her towards him again as his other hand trailed down her body and traced the edge of her panties. "Can I take these off now?"

"Oh god yes." Ellie begged.

Alexander laid her back on the bed, parting their bodies. He gave her a rub through her soaked panties. "You're all wet." He marveled at her reaction to him. She truly wanted him. He pulled the soiled garment off in one movement, exposing her to his gaze. "You're beautiful."

Ellie felt her heels redden as he looked at her. "I'm sure there are others who are more beautiful."

"Not to me." Ellie watched as Alexander slid his last piece of clothing off of his body. She watch as his penis bounced free of it's restraint. "You did this to me, Ellie. Just like I did this." He rubbed his finger against the entrance to her vagina, his fingers were completely coated in her juices.

Ellie felt her mana pulse as Alexander continued to touch and finger her. "Alexander, I can't take it anymore." Alexander crawled up her body, keeping one hand between her soft folds. Ellie panted as Alexander just watched her reaction to his actions. "Please just put it inside me. I want to feel you inside me."

Alexander let out a chuckle. "To think my Master could say something so dirty while looking so cute and innocent." He removed his hand form her loving warmth as he rubbed his wet hand over his hard dick. "I guess I will have to obey." He lined himself up with her entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. Ellie held onto his back, her nails digging in a bit as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's fine." Ellie breathed as the slight burn began to subside. She was a mage, so pain was an inevitable thing that she had to tolerate. And there was a new sensation that she easily distracted herself with. She didn't know it would feel so satisfying to be filled, she had never had anything filling her like this before. She could feel Alexander inside of her, pressing against her walls.

Alexander watched as Ellie catalogued the new feelings. He could feel her walls squeezing him and she flexed muscles. "I'm going to move." He had to move, he had to feel more of her. He slid himself almost completely out of her before pushing himself back in. It was easier than the first time, and it got easier the more he did it. After a few pumps he was sliding in and out of her easily. "You're so tight."

"Ah." Ellie moaned as Alexander held onto her hip. The friction between them was painless, but she was getting so hot. And something in her stomach was tightening up. "Alexander...something's happening..." She tried to catch her breath as she spoke, but it felt like she couldn't get enough air.

Alexander leaned forward, putting their faces at the same level. "Are you going to cum?" He reached one of his hands between their bodies and found the small bundle of nerves just above Ellie's entrance. She gave a cry of pleasure as he played with it. "Cum for me, Ellie."

Ellie felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten even more as Alexander played her body perfectly. "Alexander!" She cried out as the muscles released and her vision whited out. She could feel her mana exploding out of her body from her vagina. Ellie didn't know she could feel so relaxed after such intense sensations.

Alexander watched as Ellie hit her climax and clamped down onto him. He felt the tearing sensation return as Ellie's Mana poured into his body. "Ellie!" He called out as his body glowed golden. His muscles grew along with his body until he became his older form, Iskander. "Well this is interesting-" He had to cut himself off as Ellie's pussy clamped onto him again.

Ellie breathed a low moan. She thought she had felt full before. "Alexander." She spoke softly as she opened her eyes again. "What happened." She panted as she felt Iskander's larger member twitch inside of her.

"Seems I had enough mana to manifest my adult form." Iskander spoke as he caressed Ellie's body, it seemed so small now. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he noticed the bulge in Ellie's stomach. He was large enough to cause that?

"No, it's feels so full." Ellie reached up and ran her fingers through Iskander's beard. "And you haven't cum yet, have you?" She felt him twitch inside of her again as she spoke. "We aren't done until you are satisfied."

Iskander leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the sweet taste of her. "I will never be satisfied. I will never let you go." He slowly slid himself out and back into Ellie's dripping pussy. "It's even tighter now."

"No, you're just much bigger." Ellie spoke as Iskander continued to thrust into her. She could feel everything so much more now. Her body was so sensitive after having cum. She could already feel the muscles starting to tense up again. "Faster."

Iskander gave a groan as he picked up the pace, she was so tight and small, yet she could take all of him. "Ellie, I'm going to cum inside of you."

"Inside me?" Ellie's mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings as Iskander pounded into her. "That would fill me up even more. I want that."

"Even if you have my child?" Iskander asked, feeling himself come closer to finishing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ellie's lips. "The thought of you being large with my child makes me happy."

Ellie wrapped her arm's around Iskander's neck, giving him a smile. "I want to see that. I want your child, King of Conquerers."

Iskander gave a chuckle. "I think I have been conquered, I yield to you alone My Queen." He panted as Ellie tightened around him. "Here. I. Cum!" He called out as he thrust into her, releasing his seed deep within her body.

"Ah!" Ellie cried out as she felt his hot cum fill her body, pushing her over the edge once more. Mana poured out of her body, causing her to be a bit lightheaded. Her eyes shut as she calmed her racing heart and spinning head. She felt Iskander shrink within her body. She opened her eyes to see Alexander panting from the exercise. "Satisfied?"

Alexander watched as a bit of his cum leaked out of Ellie's pussy, he had really filled her up. His gaze then moved to Ellie's face, she was glowing. "For now." He replied as he slid out of her. He laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "But now that I have tasted your forbidden fruit, I don't think I can have any other."

"So it was good?" Ellie asked, suddenly worried she had failed at something.

Alexander laughed as he pressed a kiss to Ellie's forehead. "It was perfect, just like you."

Ellie smiled as she snuggled into his arms. "And now we know you can transform. No one will...beat us...now..."

Alexander smiled as Ellie fell asleep in his arms. He pulled the cover over them, hiding her from the world. "And I will never leave you, not without a fight."

* * *

Well that was fun. What did you think? First time posting a lemon. Be gentle please.


	2. Secret Garden

Rin let out a frustrated sigh as she looked around the botanical garden. "Archer, are you sure there is something here?" She asked her servant as she looked around her once more. The day was not one that most people would go out, it wasn't too warm. There were a few people, but they were bundled up and clinging to someone. "I don't sense anything."

'There's something here.' Archer spoke through their mental connection. 'Do you see a maze?'

Rin looks around, spotting the large entrance for the maze garden. "Yeah."

'It's in there.' Rin let out a sigh as Archer gave her direction. 'It's not anywhere near any of the checkpoints.'

"Checkpoints?" Rin asked as she walked up to the entrance of the maze.

"Welcome to the Maze." A cheerful worker greeted Rin with what was certainly a forced smile. "Here is your card with your start time. Work your way through the maze to any four of the eight checkpoints. Then exit the maze and get your time. The more checkpoints you find the bigger the possible prize." Rin took the card the worker handed to her. "Enjoy your adventure!"

Rin just nodded as she walked into the maze. As soon as she turned the first corner she came across a large map that showed the entire maze. "Not near any of the checkpoints." Rin mumbled as she located all of the checkpoints. She easily found one area near the exit that had no checkpoints nearby and was not in the direction of the exit. "There...I guess." She quickly memorized the way and set out on her 'adventure'.

"So tell me what you found." Rin asked Arche rot pass the time as she walked through the maze. The walls were large and rather thick. It would be near impossible to go through the walls or jump over them.

'You really need to see this for yourself.' Rin frowned as Archer spoke. 'Trust me Master, you want to see this yourself.'

"Alright." Rin let the subject drop as she continued on. She smiled as she walked through the garden, it reminded her of when her own garden was maintained. 'Maybe I'll hire a gardener.' She turned down the path away from the exit and stopped once she finished the winding road. In front of her was like something out of a fairy tale. A willow tree stood in a corner, a small pond below it. Large brightly colored flowers bloomed all around the circle that was before her.

A single bench sat in the center with Archer sitting on it. "So what do you think?" Archer asked as Rin walked towards the bench.

"It's beautiful." Rin commented as she looked all around her. The garden smelled fresh and sweet. She looked over at Archer with a smile. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Archer nodded. "To think someplace like this exists here."

"Not many people come here. Even less since there is no reason to come here." Archer spoke as Rin got close to the bench. Once she was close enough he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. "Which makes it perfect for us." Archer pressed his lips against Rin's, loving the blush that had covered her face.

Rin tried to free herself, they were in a public place. But try as she did, she could not free herself from Archer's iron strong arms. She gave up as Archer's tongue pushed it's way past her lips and teeth, tugging hers into a dance. She gasped for air when Archer pulled away. "You pervert. Finding some secluded place for you to live out one of your fantasies."

Archer grinned as Rin berated him, not moving an inch off of his lap. His hand slid up her leg and under her skirt. "Shall we continue?" He pulled Rin into another kiss, no protest came from the mage this time.

Rin supported herself on Archer's shoulders as he kissed her. The hand under her skirt was warm on her leg while the other slipped between her body and her coat, cupping her ass. She was grateful for her coat hiding what they were doing from anyone walking into the clearing. Not that they woldn't know what they were doing by the way she was straddling him.

Archer pulled Rin closer to him, drinking up the moans that came from her mouth. He slid his other hand under her skirt, kneading her soft ass. "I want you...right here. Right now."

Rin blushed as Archer spoke, his eyes dark with desire. She looked away, unable to hold his intense gaze. "What if someone walks in on us?"

Archer chuckled at Rin's poor excuse. "You will sense them long before they get close." His right hand slid between her legs, rubbing against the damp warmth underneath her. Rin let out a breathy moan as he poked and rubbed her through her panties. "And with your reflexes, you can wipe their memories before they even realize what they've seen." With a small tug he tore a hole through her tights, spreading it open as he reached in and rubbed her more directly.

"That's the fifth pair you've ruined." Rin complained as she leaned her head on Archer's shoulder. She let out a moan as Archer rubbed her body. She felt Archer shiver as she breathed against his neck. He had sprung scenarios like this before and she had learned what his sensitive places were.

Archer turned his head, getting close to Rin's ear. "I'm sure you won't miss them." He pushed her panties aside and ran a finger along her wet folds, coating his fingers in her juices. "You're all wet for me. How long have you been wet?"

Rin whimpered as Archer played with her privates, he was teasing her. "It's just been since you kissed me the first time." She let out a frustrated whine as Archer removed his hand from her. "Don't tease me and stop."

"Don't lie to me." Archer caught her gaze and held it. He pulled up his hand, watching as it glistened in the sun. "This is too wet for it to have only been a few minutes." Rin gulped as Archer licked one of his fingers with an open mouth. "So tell me, how long?"

Rin watched as Archer cleaned off the rest of his fingers. It always amazed her what his hands were capable of doing. They could wield a bow and any blade, including making any blade. But it was what they did to her that she loved. But she would never tell him that. "Not that long-" Her breath hitched as Archer's other hand found her dripping pussy.

"That's closer." Archer spoke as he watched Rin's face. It was covered in blush and had an expression that just about begged him to take her. But he was anything if not patient. "How long exactly?"

Rin couldn't help but gyrate her hips, all but begging for more friction. But when Archer kept his slow, torturous pace she had to speak up. "Two days. When you carried me off the building." Rin let out a moan as Archer's hand pulled her panties aside and touched her directly once more. But this time he slid a finger inside of her.

Archer smiled as Rin clung to him. "Was that so hard?" He chuckled as Rin tried to glare at him. But it wasn't effective as he would just move his hand and she would melt into him. "Shall we take it up a notch?"

Rin returned to some sense as she heard a zipping sound from between her and Archer's body. "Here?" She gasped as she felt Archer's penis poked her vagina entrance. Archer had a grip on her waist, holding her in place. "Archer?"

"Rin, do you trust me?" Rin stared at Archer in surprise. Not only had he used her name, but his question was strange. Was there a reason she shouldn't? "I need to know before we continue."

Rin let out a sigh before leaning forward and kissing him. She knew she had surprised him, he had froze. And Archer never froze. "Of course dummy. You haven't given me a reason not to."

Archer gave Rin a smile, she was so unpredictable. "Thank you, Master." In one swift move he pulled her down, pushing his way into her body. Rin let out a squeak that quickly turned into a moan. Without needing much prompting she raised herself up and lowered herself back down onto him. "Even with all of your complaining, you enjoy this."

"You did this to me." Rin informed Archer as she pleasures herself. "So you better take responsibility." She let out a moan as Archer pulled her down onto him once more.

Archer held her in place as his hands worked their way up the inside of her shirt to her breasts. Her nipples were hard and easy to find even with her bra covering them. "I enjoy taking responsibility for this, for giving you pleasure." Rin moaned as he thumbed over her nipple. She tried to raise herself on his dick, but he kept her down. He was about to cum but he wasn't done yet.

"Archer." Rin growled as he continued to keep her in place. She was so close to finishing. He tweak her nipple, sending all of the pleasure straight to her pussy. "Stop teasing." Archer pushed up Rin's shirt, exposing her bra covered chest to him. He pushed the fabric up, exposing her breasts and erect nipples to him. "It's cold." Rin commented as the air tightened her nipples even more.

"Let me warm them." Archer spoke as he latched onto a nipple with him mouth. Rin's back arched, pushing her chest towards him. Once of his hands held her to him while the other messaged her other breast, leaving her to start moving again. She was slow and erratic in moving, lost in the other sensations her body was feeling.

"Archer...I'm cumming..." Rin's arm wrapped around Archer, clinging to something as her body neared it's release. "I'm going to cum with you inside of me."

Archer smirked as Rin spoke up, musing about obvious things as her mind spiraled into ecstasy. "Can I come inside you? Otherwise it will make a mess."

"A mess would be bad. People would know what we were doing." Rin thought logically to herself. Things seemed so much more simple at times like this. It was just her and Archer, no other Servants and no War to worry about. "I can feel you twitching inside of me. You really are going to cum inside me. I wonder what that feels like."

Archer moved his hands back to Rin's hips, moving her faster. Rin let out a cry of pleasure as she clung to him, her vagina squeezing him. "Cum for me Rin." He ordered her as he pushed her over the edge, feeling her vagina quiver and squeeze him far tighter than before. He gave a low groan as he unloaded his cum into Rin.

Rin gave a sigh as she laid her head on Archer's shoulder, relaxing from her climax. She took a deep breath, enjoying Archer's scent. Archer wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. It was so peaceful, just the two of them.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by a loud clapping coming from willow tree behind them. Both Archer and Rin looked over to see Lancer. "That was quite a show. Mind if I join next time?"

"Lancer." Archer spoke as he held onto Rin, ready to move if needed. He paused as Rin's pussy began to become slicker. He watched her carefully. On the outside she seemed to have returned to her normal self, but he could tell she was turned on by the idea. Archer grinned as a thought came to his mind. "We were just about to go another round."

Rin perked up and stared at Archer. "Who decided that-" She was cut off and Archer thrust up into her.

"There's another spot at the back." Archer pointed out as Rin clung onto him. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

Lancer grinned as he set his spear down beside them. "Don't mind if I do." His hand reached under Rin's coat and skirt, feeling her ass. "Little Missy's been hiding such a lovely body under here. What a shame." His hand slid into her panties, poking at her ass hole. "What a cute little button you have here."

"Lancer." Rin growled at the man behind her. "Don't say-Ah!" She cried out as he slid a finger into her ass.

"I can feel Archer's dick in your pussy." Lancer commented as he ran a finger along the firm organ impaling Rin. He slid another finger into her ass, stretching her a bit more. "It's so tight."

"Same at the front. She gripping me like a vice." Archer spoke up, grinning at the blush flaming across Rin's face. "You like him playing with your ass, don't you?" Rin simply nodded, unable to speak without crying out. "Don't be silent. We want to hear you."

"But-" Rin started before her body trembled and stopped her. "O-others will hear." She was having trouble forming sentences with everything she was feeling.

"Then let them." Lancer commented as he removed his fingers from her ass. He took his dick out, lining it up with her ass hole. "Let the world hear you." He pushed his way inside, groaning at the tightness. "You're sucking me in. Do you like me in your ass that much Missy? Hey Archer, can you feel me rubbing against you?"

"Yeah, I can." Archer replied as he thrust up into Rin. "Time for a change of position. Make this a title easier for you Lancer." He grabbed onto Rin's knees and stood up, sandwiching her between them. Rin let out a cry of pleasure as the two men inside of her went deeper. "Do you feel that Rin? I'm hitting your womb. And Lancer is rubbing against it."

"You have a dirty mouth there Archer." Lancer commented as he leaned over Rin's shoulder. "Seems it needs a cleaning." His hand came around and turned Archer's head, putting their lips together.

Rin could here them kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance as their saliva dripping onto her shoulder. They continued to thrust into her as they kissed. Rin was surprised how turned on she was by their kissing, but she wanted a kiss now. She flexed the muscles in her vagina and ass, causing the two men to part. "Don't leave me out of things like that." Rin complained with a pout.

Lancer chuckled. "Sorry little Missy. Archer here was just too seductive." He placed an open mouth kiss on Rin's cheek. "But we can devour you too." Archer joined in, claiming Rin's mouth. "Come this way." Lancer turned them towards him, adding him to their kiss. Lancer's hands reached around, grabbing onto Rin's breasts. He messaged them, flicking the nipples with his fingers. Each flick resulted in her ass giving him a squeeze.

"I think it's time we finished this." Archer spoke as Rin broke their kiss in favor of air. He could feel her walls trembling, she was close. "Lancer, think you can reach her clit?"

Lancer chuckled at Archer's suggestion. "Yeah. You're gonna enjoy this Missy. Cumming with two Dick's inside of you. Not to mention two Dick's cumming inside of you." His hand trailed down her body. He found the little pearl, it was already poking out of it's sheath. He gave it a rub, feeling her tighten against him even more. He could even feel Archer twitching in her vagina. And no doubt he could feel him twitching as well.

Rin didn't know what she was feeling more, Lancer in her ass or Archer in her pussy. She certainly felt them hitting her womb. "If you keep going like this. You're going to break into my womb." She wasn't cumming yet. Why? She was right there. Did she need some one in her womb? Could he be inside her womb? The thought made her tremble with need. "Harder! Fuck me Harder!" She begged the two men that were penetrating her body. Lancer and Archer complied, thrusting into her harder and faster than before.

"I'm at my limit." Lancer growled as Rin's ass became almost unbearably tight.

Archer was at his limit as well. "Cum with us Rin." Archer spoke into her ear as he pushed himself the furthest he could into her. "Ah!" He let out a cry as he came inside of Rin a second time that day. He could feel Lancer cumming into her ass, pulsing and pumping his seed into her. Rin squeezed him tightly as her body tenses and spasmed with her release.

Rin let out a sigh as her body relaxed, being filled with Lancer and Archer's hot cum. The two slid out of her and put her underwear back into place. She held onto Archer, her legs unable to support her. Archer fixed her bra and shirt, making it look like she hadn't just had sex. "Let's go back."

"I'm not done yet." Lancer spoke up, his dick almost standing up again. "There's another I want to taste." He eyed Archer as he sat Rin down on the bench. "Unless your tired after two rounds."

"As if." Archer responded. "Besides, I don't-" He was cut off as Lancer grabbed hold of his dick, pumping it.

"You seemed rather into our kiss back there." Lancer looked over and noticed Rin staring intently. "And it seems Little Missy wants a show." He took another step forward, keeping to the side so Rin could see what was going on. He stood Archer's dick up beside his own, rubbing them both together in his hands. "Looks like we're about the same length."

Archer stood still as Lancer touched him. He could see Rin out of the corner of his eye, she was watching them intently. He gasped as Lancer gave his dick a squeeze. "Fuck it." He commented before pulling Lancer into a kiss, forcing his tongue into the man's mouth.

Rin watched as the two men touched and kissed each other. She didn't know why she had this need to watch. Was she a pervert as well? She was feeling something leak out of her pussy, probably Archer's cum, and it was making her horny again. She reached a hand between her legs, rubbing against the wet spot on her panties.

Lancer chuckled as he watched Rin. "Seems your master needs attending to." Archer looked over at Rin, noticing her struggling to pleasure herself and stay upright. "Clean her up. It's a servants job to look after their master. And we seems to have left her in a mess."

"You are partially to blame for that as well." Archer responded as he knelt in front of Rin. He was fully aroused, but now he could catch his breath. "Rin, let me help you." He used Rin's hands to pull her underwear aside, exposing her leaking vagina. "You're rather full."

"It's so hot." Rin commented as she braced herself on the bench and Archer. She noticed Lancer kneel behind Archer, feeling his ass. She had to watch, it was exciting her.

Archer could see the effect watching him and Lancer was having on Rin, she was enjoying it, a lot. He gave Rin a lick, she tasted salty and sweet. Most likely a mix of her own juices and his cum. He felt Lancer pull his pants down, exposing his ass.

Lancer gave Archer's ass a smack, it was firm. "To think you hid such a nice ass under that coat. And guess I'm not the only one with nothing under his suit." He slid a finger into Archer's butt hole, surprised at how easily it went it. "Looks like I can go right ahead." He pulled his finger out, replacing it with his hardened penis. He buried himself all the way to his balls, smirking as Archer gave a moan.

Rin gasped at the sensation her pussy felt when Archer moaned, his mouth still on her. She could hear the sound on Lancer sliding in and out of Archer's ass, the two men were enjoying themselves. She was satisfied watching, but an ache was growing in her body. Her hand slid past Archer's face, poking at her dripping ass hole. It was helping, but it wasn't enough.

Archer watched as Rin teased her own body, trying to find the right places to touch. He shuffled his weight form his two hands to one, fingering her pussy as he sucked on her clit. Rin gave a moan as she poked a finger into her ass.

"Little Miss, could you lie down on your back?" Rin and Archer looked back and Lancer questioningly. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He watched as Rin turned and lay down on her back. "Now we are standing." He pulled Archer to his feet, staying deep within him. "Now isn't this nice. Rin can suck you off while you eat her out, and I can fuck you from behind."

Rin blushed as she thought of how much that excited her. She reached a hand up, rubbing Archer's hot member. "Archer, I need you closer."

Archer obliged and leaned over Rin's body, allowing her to put his dick inside of her warm mouth. Lancer thrust into him, causing him to thrust into Rin. Rin moaned loudly, egging them on. Archer turned his attention to Rin's body, pulling her legs up to her chest to bring her pussy closer. He pulled her panties aside once more, diving into her vagina.

Lancer chuckled as he watched the two go at each other. He wasn't upset at being left out. He felt proud that he was the one getting the two so into this. He painted as he started to reach his limit. 'Just a bit more-' Hi thoughts were interrupted when something hard pushed it's way into his ass. He looked back to see a Rin pumping a crystal dildo into him. "Little Missy had such a trick up her sleeve...I think I might have to take her from you, Archer."

"You can try." Archer responded, switching his tongue for his fingers. He could almost fit his whole hand inside of Rin. "But my Master will not do anything she doesn't choose herself." He bent over again, poking her ass hole with his tongue.

Lancer chuckled. "Guess so. No wonder I want her." He gasped as Rin pushed the dildo further into him. Had she made it longer? "Looks like I'm at my limit." He picked up his pace, loving the responses form the other two. "Here. We. Go!" Lancer curried himself as deep as he could in Archer's ass, dumping his cum inside of him. He could hear Rin swallowing as Archer came inside of her mouth. Rin's hand fell away from the dildo, letting Lancer push it out of his ass and onto the grass. "Well, that was fun. We should do that again sometime." He gave them both a wave as he picked up his spear and walked away. "And Archer, I'm gonna steal her if you aren't careful."

Archer pulled himself out of Rin's mouth, missing the warmth instantly. He shot a glare towards Lancer. "You're the one who should be careful, Lancer."

Lancer laughed, throwing his head back. "I will certainly do my best. Now, you should attend to your Master. She looks exhausted."

Archer waited until Lancer was gone to turn back towards Rin. Rin was breathing heavily with an arm over her eyes. "Are you alright Master?"

"Just a bit dizzy." Rin replied. "That was a lot of mana I gave to both of you. I should have stopped once Lancer joined us."

"That was my fault." Archer pulled his pants up before he secured his jacket around him once more. "I involved him without consulting you."

"I enjoyed it." Archer was shocked at the honesty in Rin's statement. Rin looked over at Archer with a smile. "I enjoyed having sex with you."

Archer chuckled as he shook his head. "You truly are unpredictable Master." He picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Let us return home. It's getting late." With that they left their little secret garden, leaving a crystal dildo in the grass as the only proof of what they had done.

* * *

So, how did that go?


End file.
